maddie_ziegler_popstarfandomcom-20200214-history
Jill Vertes
'''Jillian "Jill" Vertes''' is Kendall's mother. She first appeared in the second season, arriving from a different studio, with Kendall winning in auditions for an open spot at the ALDC. Early in her time at Abby's, she befriended Melissa, but fought with the other moms. Upset that Abby paid insufficient respect to Kendall as a dancer, Jill abandoned the ALDC to join Cathy and Candy Apple's Dance Center; only to grow unhappy with Cathy, and return to Abby's. Towards the end of the second season, Jill's personality seemed to change, and began to become more accepted by the other members of the ALDC. In her role on the show, Jill has been known for giving bribes to Abby (as well as her own daughter Kendall); her bold fashion statements; her ability to put her foot in her mouth; and her eagerness to dance in public. Relationship with Maddie Jill and Melissa (Maddie's mom) are really close friends so Jill knows Maddie a lot also because Kendall is best friends with Maddie.Jill never fights about Maddie being Abby's favourite she only sometimes just wishes that her daughter was really good like Maddie and will get a solo more often.But Kendall is the second greatest dancer in ALDC.In Season 1 of Dance Moms Kendall and Jill used to be in CADC but they moved to ALDC. In Dance Moms Season Two *Jill first appears in the second season episode Everyone's Replaceable. Abby was looking to fill a spot that Vivi-Anne created when Cathy took her out of the Abby Lee Dance Company, and Abby holds auditions. Jill's daughter Kendall wins the spot, but to Jill's displeasure, is initially put on probation. The other moms gossip about Jill bouncing from studio-to-studio. On the bus to the competition, she and Kendall give Abby perfume as a gift. She begins to make friends with Melissa, but worries the other moms are crazy. *In Return of the Candy Apples, she gives Abby a gold-and-jet ring as a gift. *In No One Likes A Bully, Jill worries that Payton will try to take Kendall's spot on the team, and complains that Payton is too old and tall to dance with the other girls. She waves a twenty dollar bill in front of Kendall, telling her that it will be hers if she dances well; the idea is revisited in the third season episode You've Been Unfriended. *In Brooke's Back, Kendall finally gets off probation and earns herself an Abby Lee Dance Company jacket, pleasing Jill. Jill then irritates Abby by asking Gianna to give Kendall a special role in the choreography. In a fight between the moms, Jill chooses to defend Melissa. Back at the ALDC, she surprises Abby with a new gift, hiring professional masseuses to give massages to Abby and Gianna; she especially angers Christi, when she tells Christi that she can be satisfied with Chloe being second if she likes, but she herself has higher ambitions for Kendall. At the competition, Abby asks Jill to act as her cosmetician and apply some lipstick, and Jill acts as her servant. *In Jill on the Rampage, she tries to evade Abby's orders, and gives Kendall a store-bought costume for her routine; and she fights over this with both Abby and the other moms. *In Bullets and Ballet, she provides Abby with a new gift, a sitting-bench for the ALDC lobby, inscribed, "To Abby Lee," "Love, Jill & Kendall." Abby pays insufficient attention to Kendall anyway, angering Jill, with Christi saying Jill is losing her breathy, sexy, 1-900 voice. Her old studio is at the competition, and others notice Jill has been talking to them. *In The Runaway Mom, Jill is angry when Abby puts Kendall back on probation, and she quits the Abby Lee Dance Company. She tells Kendall they will go somewhere else, where she would get the respect and attention she deserved. Jill decides to take her to Candy Apple's, where Cathy welcomes them, and gives Kendall a solo immediately, which she performs against Nia and the ALDC at the competition. *In Miami Heat Wave, she is pleased with her new studio, when Cathy gets Kendall a gig at a Harlem Globetrotters halftime show. *In How Do You Like Them Apples?, Jill and Cathy get into an argument. When Kendall's solo goes poorly, Jill complains to an annoyed Cathy that she is not doing enough to help Kendall. *In Guess Who's Back?, Jill walks into the Abby Lee Dance Company dance room when Abby is revealing the pyramid, surprising the moms and Abby. Jill tells Abby that it was a huge mistake going to Candy Apple's. She then places Kendall into the line of other dances, and supplies a picture for Abby to put on the pyramid. Abby lets them stay, but soon Jill fights with Abby when Kendall isn't part of the group number. Angry at everyone but Melissa, Jill storms out on the team again. *In Break a Leg, she returns to Abby's studio, and talks sympathetically to Paige, who has broken her foot. Simultaneously, she talks to the cameras about Paige's injury being an opportunity for Kendall. Abby allows Kendall to dance for the team while Paige is recuperating. Jill also thinks Kendall should have received a solo instead of Brooke, as Kelly's other daughter is battling a back injury, and is ultimately unable to perform. *In The Recital to End All Recitals, Jill sends Cathy tickets to the Abby Lee recital, to show her how Kendall fits in with the girls, but this only makes Abby angrier. Season Three *In Out With the Old, In With the New, she visits Cathy when Abby gets replacement dancers, but Cathy is unhappy to see her. They remain hostile towards each other long thereafter. *In Liar Liar Dance Mom on Fire!, she confronts Melissa, who has told the other moms that she is happy with Maddie's duet with Kendall; but elsewhere, Melissa has told Abby that she wanted something more for her daughter. *In Rotten to the Core, Abby throws water on Cathy, Cathy hits Abby with her purse, and Jill gets involved by drenching Cathy with much more water. *In Bye Bye Baby, she suggests turning the group routine into a tribute to Abby's dog, and is upset when Abby does not wish to receive that from them as a group. She also gets into a loud shouting argument with Black Patsy in the hallways, exchanging insults against the dancing abilities of each other's daughters, which results in Patsy being removed from the competition. *In All's Fair in Love and War, she tries to get Gianna to help Kendall with her duet, but in the absence of Kendall's duet partner, Nia. *In Camouflaged Maneuvers, she takes Kendall to a photographer for new headshots, looking to get her daughter into other things, like commercials. She clumsily explains that she needs to "take advantage of this beautiful little girl, right now." Soon Jill pushes her daughter out of the way so she can have photos taken of herself. *In The Apple of Her Eye, Jill lobbies Abby to give Kendall the role of Rosa Parks, if she's not going to give it to Nia. At the competition, Jill and Cathy belittle each other's daughter's dancing abilities. *In Boy Crazy, Mom Crazy, Kelly is unhappy with some of the recent dances, but wants to avoid fighting with Abby. Jill tells Abby about Kelly's unhappiness, to Kelly's annoyance. *In Two Girls, One Solo, she accompanies Christi to the studio, looking to catch Maddie secretly training. *In An Apple a Day Keeps Abby Away, she gets in a fight with Black Patsy, who puts her finger on Jill's nose and pushes her backwards. *In Recital Rebellion, she performs in a dance at the annual ALDC concert, doing the tango with a partner. *In The Dancing Dead, she says she turned down an offer for Kendall to merely make an appearance on Abby's Ultimate Dance Contest; but admits she might have accepted the offer, if Abby had offered Kendall an opportunity to actually perform on the other series. She also wonders why Christi wants everyone to be so divided all the time. *In Gone, Abby Gone, she fights with Kristie, saying she doesn't care if Asia leaves for other opportunities, but she shouldn't be higher on the pyramid than kids who were at the studio working. *In Do-Si-Do and Do-Si-Don't, she visits Melissa's house, under the pretext of retrieving Kendall's dance bag; but admits her real motive is to meet Rachel from Dance Spirit magazine, who is doing a story on Maddie. Jill shows Rachel a copy of Dance Track with Kendall on the front of the magazine, asking her if she's familiar with it. Jill also fights with Abby over Kendall's competence and posture in another duet with Maddie, dancing in the dressing room after the duet goes well. At awards, she offends Christi when Chloe and Asia's duet finishes second, saying there were some really good duets and trios, "so for you guys, second is really good." *In The Big, Not So, Easy, she blames Leslie for the fight with Christi, upsetting Kristie Ray. Jill calls Kendall's solo a personal best for her. *She argues with Kristie again in Dance Moms Reunion: Hurricane Abby, saying Kristie used the team for her own ends, before ditching them at Nationals for a better offer. *In Twas the Fight Before Christmas'', Abby gives Jill a large box of botox for her lips, along with syringes. Jill calls it "just what I always wanted," asks if the syringes are clean, and promises Kelly she will share. Kendall says she only like Christmas breakfast when she cooks it herself, because Jill is not really a good cook, making Jill look away in offense. Jill's husband Erno also appears to be interviewed. Season Four *In Guess Who's Coming to the Dance?, Abby says Kendall's problem is her mother, and that they missed bootie camp, accusing them of violating their contract. *In Welcome Back... Now Don't Get Too Comfy, Abby switches Kendall's to a lower position with Nia's, owing to bootie camp; Jill begins to say that Nia didn't dance at nationals, forcing Holly to correct her. When Maddie is given a cake for winning with her solo at nationals, Jill wants to know why Kendall doesn't get a cake for finishing right behind her. *In Two Can Play This Game, she is accused of knowing that Kendall has already been learning her solo against Chloe. *In Wingman Down, Christi declines an invitation to visit Melissa's house with Kira and the other moms. At Melissa's house, Jill says Christi is either part of the team, or she's not; and Kelly's departure has given Christi an opportunity to break away from the negativity they shared together. Later she says she misses the Hylands nevertheless, especially Paige. *In Nothing's Fair in Abbyville, she and the other moms meet with Kelly. Kelly is displeased that Jill didn't call and offer her support, and is shown being further upset when Jill says she assumed her kids were okay with Christi. Abby holds an improv contest to see who will take Maddie's role in her absence, with the team getting to vote on the winner; Jill is excited; Jill is excited when Kendall wins, but later becomes upset that Abby is breaking her promise to give her a special role. *In No Solo for You, Kendall becomes upset while practicing her solo; Jill confronts Abby and Gianna, saying they are ganging up on her, embarrassing her. As Kendall and Jill walk out together, Kendall turns and shouts back that she's not going to do the solo, and Jill tells her she shouldn't talk-back. *In Blame It on the New Girl, Abby accuses her of kissing-butt, when Jill asks how Abby's mother is doing; but Abby appreciates Jill's idea of the dancers visiting Mrs. Miller and performing. *In Lights! Camera! Dance!, Jill refuses to believe Christi's claim that they have mean little kids who are bullying on Chloe. Trivia *Jill was very involved in dance and gymnastics as a young girl and decided to go into competitive cheerleading in high school and went on to cheer for the University of Pittsburgh, where she received a Bachelor of Arts. *She has three daughters: Ryleigh, age 16; Charlotte, born May 5 1997 (age 16); and Kendall, age 9, as of June 26, 2012. Ryleigh and Kendall are enrolled in dancing at Abby's, and Charlotte plays tennis. *Jill performed for Dancing with the Celebrities of Pittsburgh in May 2013, taking first place in the competition. *She and Kendall are left-handed. *With Christi, Jill says they are encouraged by production to provoke situations, and say things they normally never would do. *According to Barbara Schrade, Erika Schrade's mother, Jill and Kendall never left the Abby Lee Dance Company to go to Candy Apple's Dance Center; it was just a ploy by the producers to create more drama for the show. *After her first year with the show, Jill said she was surprised over how little control she had on the program; this included being dismissive when asked about actually buying a bench and masseurs for Abby and Gianna. *Her greatest regret is not having another baby when she had the chance. *In high school, she was very social, captain of the varsity cheerleading squad, and on student council. *She participated in her senior class play "Oklahoma." *According to Kendall, Jill speaks Ubbi Dubbi, which is similar in concept to Pig Latin. *Indulging in a good book and forgetting about her worries, venting to her husband, chewing gum, and taking walks are her ways to blow off steam. *Her favorite store to shop at is Nordstrom. *Spaghetti with my meat sauce, chicken and rice, grilled pork chops, blackberry and strawberry fruit smoothies and Buffalo chicken dip are her favorite family recipes. *At age eight, Jill says she dreamed big. She loved to dress up, put on makeup and sing and dance privately in her bedroom. She loved to ride horses, and loved all animals. She also loved to play house with her friends. *After college, Jill worked for ten years as a pharmaceutical sales representative. *When she first came for the audition, her hair was her natural brown color. She dyed it blonde before leaving Candy Apples, and by the middle of the third season, she dyed it back to shade a little darker than her natural color. *Jill moved to the ALDC from Studio 19 around the same time as Cindy Rohm and her daughter Elizabeth (who performed in the senior dance in Boy Crazy, Mom Crazy; it can be seen from competition results that Elizabeth Rohm was performing for the ALDC by the time of the early Season 1 episode Stealing the Show. *Jill, along with several other members of the Dance Moms cast, appeared in Todrick Hall's video "Freaks Like Me." It was released on July 3rd, 2014. Gallery No Gallery for Jill Vertes Page Content This page uses content taken from the [http://dancemoms.wikia.com '''Dance Moms Wiki]. Category:Dance Moms Category:Abby Lee Dance Company Members Category:Moms Category:Friends Category:Female